You've Got Yourself A Deal
by MizzSilverMist3497
Summary: Toshiro needs to pay some bills...so what does he do to pay them? Where does Gin come in and how does he help? It's a really cute story with a hot scene...Please Read! :  Rated T&M


**A friend of mine named Roman Lewinsky gave me a great idea for a story…you see I was having a severe case of writer's block so Roman helped me out. Thanks! I hope you all especially Roman think I did a pretty decent job…I tried hard…so hear I go! Enjoy and comment! Warnings: I suck at Gin's country language and there will be some OOCness. Mature content as well. I don't own bleach!**

Shiro's POV

My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. I'm 18 years old and I'm currently in college. I've been living with my grandmother ever since I was a baby because my parents died when I was young. Grandma has been really sick lately and has been admitted to the hospital. Since I'm in school I haven't been able to pay her hospital bills and we're running out of money. I needed a job that paid good money and paid fast. So I'm going to be working at a brothel (prostitute house). I could care less about the job…as long as my grandmother gets better. That's all that matters to me. She's all I've got.

Author's POV…(from this point on)

Toshiro was starting his first day at the brothel tonight. He packed his things for his first shift and left through the door.

A man named Gin Ichimaru who was a famous writer was on his way to the brothel to see his favorite prostitute Matsumoto Rangiku. She was his favorite and she always did good and never ceased to amaze him…he walked through the door and walked his usual route trying to find Rangiku.

Toshiro walked in the door and his eyes widened at what he saw. There were strippers dancing on poles and men cheering them on and throwing hundreds of dollars at them. There were prostitutes grabbing men's arms and dragging them to different rooms. A girl walked up to him. "Why you must be Toshiro."

"Umm yeah…who are you?"

"My name's Yoruichi." Yoruichi had long purple hair and dark chocolate brown skin with piercing gold eyes and was tall.

"Come with me I'll show you to your outfit and show you around the place."

"Ok." Toshiro now started to feel a little nervous.

"So what's a kid like you doing in this place?"

"Umm…well…I needed to help pay for some bills. I needed a job quickly."

"Ahh I see…well we all have our situations here. Just keep that motivation…and you'll survive." Toshiro started to feel a little better around Yoruichi as she showed him around and gave him his outfit. The outfit consisted of a corset to that was extremely tight, extremely short black shorts, and high heels that tied up to his knees. The oufit was pink at the top and black the bottom. His shoes where white. He also had a pink clip of a rose that was supposed to go in his hair.

Toshiro stared at the outfit in absolute horror. "What the hell I'm not- " he then thought about how sickly his grandmother looked when he went to visit her that afternoon. He sighed. _I'm just going to have to put up with this for a while I guess. _He heaved another heavy sigh and slipped the outfit on. Yoruichi clued him in on what to do before she was pulled away by her favorite client…a blonde haired man. He simply had to go out, look pretty, and wait for someone to take him.

While Gin was looking for Rangiku…he saw the most beautiful sight.

It was a young white haired boy. He had a pink rose clip in his hair, a pink corset, black shorts, and pink high heels that tied up to his knees. Gin smirked and walked up to the boy. Toshiro looked up at the man and blushed slightly.

"Aww how cute I didn' even say 'notin and ya blushin!"

"Shut up…"

"Ohhh feisty are we?" Toshiro frowned…_did he just call me "feisty"? Its ok…remember your goal…_Gin grabbed Toshiro's hand and hauled him off to a room. Toshiro was really scared… he never had sex before he was a virgin…he wanted his first to be special…but now he guessed that wasn't going to happen. He was scared…_I don't know how to do this…I don't have any experience._

"Umm excuse me?" He asked Gin once they were in the room.

"Ya?"

"I never did this before I'm a-a v-virgin…"

"Aww…how cute…I'll be gentle with ya."

"Thank you…uhh…"

"Gin."

"Toshiro."

"But next time…I might not be able to hold back…" Gin mumbled Toshiro didn't respond Gin guessed that he didn't hear him…oh well…

Gin put Toshiro on the bed which was neatly made…_it won't be so pretty when I'm done._ Gin started to lay butterfly kisses all over Toshiro's neck and face…he made sure to leave a few hickeys behind as well. He then went up to kiss Toshiro who was already panting and blushing. Gin smashed his lips to Toshiro's who was shocked at first but then kissed back remembering his goal.

Toshiro had no idea what to do…_how do I do this? I've never done this type of thing before…am I supposed to make a move? _He was completely oblivious to what he was supposed to do…so he just responded to everything Gin did to him.

Gin then moved to the boy's erection. He was already hard and Gin smirked at that…he think he just found his new favorite! He bent down to nip and suck the head of Toshiro's erection. The boy moaned and squirmed underneath him. "Ahh…ha ha…" When the boy least expected it…Gin deep throated him…making Toshiro moan and scream even harder. "Yes oh yes!" He tangled his fingers in Gin's hair and moaned.

_Wait what the hell am I doing? First off I'm supposed to be pleasuring him and second…am I ENJOYING this? What the hell is wrong-_ he stopped as he reached his climax and came into Gin's mouth with a loud scream. "Ahh!" Gin swallowed every bit of Toshiro's sweet tasting seed. He reached up and kissed Toshiro on the lips letting him taste himself. "You taste really good Shiro-chan." Toshiro blushed. Gin placed two finger at Toshiro's mouth and said "Suck." Toshiro sucked and coated Gin's fingers in saliva as best as he could.

Gin then inserted the first finger inside Toshiro's virgin tight entrance. Toshiro screamed and squirmed at the intrusion.

_It feels like my body's on fire…it hurts but in a way it sorta feels good. _Toshiro started to relax until he felt the second finger start to insert and scissor him to stretch his tight entrance. After two thrusts Gin hit his prostate. "Ahhh yes! There!" Gin then took out his fingers. Toshiro whimpered at the loss. Gin then took his extremely rock hard erection that was throbbing and twitching for action. He then shoved deep inside Toshiro and waited for the young boy to get used to his large size. When the boy started to squirm he began to move at a brutal speed…he went faster and faster. "Ahh more Gin more…faster h-h-harder…" Gin went at a speed that Toshiro wouldn't be able to walk for at least 2 weeks…good thing it was summer break.

Gin saw the boys weeping member begging for some action and picked it up and started pumping it at the same harsh speed he was thrusting. "Oh oh God GIN I-I'm gonna come!" At that very moment Toshiro spilled his seed once more all over Gin's hand…Gin lost control and pounded into Toshiro mercilessly. After a few more merciless thrusts he came deep inside Toshiro. He pulled out of Toshiro and collapsed next to him. They both lay there panting trying desperately to catch their breath.

"Hey Toshiro you don't seem like the kind of kid that would be here…so why are you here?" Toshiro hesitated at first but then sighed. "I'm here because I need to make money quickly to help pay for my aunt's hospital bills. She's extremely sick and we were running out of money, she's all I have and I'll do anything to see her better again." "Ahh I see…how 'bout I makes a deal wit ya?" Toshiro eyed the man suspiciously while wrapping the covers around himself. He winced slightly as he moved. _Damn…I can barely move._ "Well why don't you come live with me for a while? You will be my boyfriend until you make enough money for you grandmother's hospital bills. After that you can leave." "Wh-what? Are you serious?" Toshiro was eager to get out of this place. "Yep." Gin smiled at Toshiro. Toshiro smiled back and agreed to Gin's deal.

When Toshiro arrived at Gin's house he was shocked at how big it was…he knew he was a famous writer and all but good GOD this place was huge! It was a huge white mansion with a beautiful white fountain in the front. Gin pulled up and helped Toshiro and his bags out of the car. He showed Toshiro around the house and Toshiro was happy his memory was so good because he soon memorized the house.

Gin showed him their room. "We-we're sharing a room?" "Yes ya are ma boyfriend and ya deserve da absolute best." Toshiro blushed. "Umm o-ok."

"You're so cute."

"I'm not cute." Toshiro pouted.

"Would ya prefer sexy?"

Toshiro blushed and sighed.

"Sexy it is!" Gin smiled.

_This was going to be a long deal…._

Toshiro then woke up the next day took a shower and got dressed. Gin opened the door and smiled at Toshiro. "Good mornin." "Good morning…I was wondering…what does this deal consist of?" "Basic things that lovers do…spending time together…dates…sex…" Toshiro blushed at the last statement. "Oh well ok. What do you want to do?" "I'm sure you're hungry, why don't you come down for breakfast?" "Sure." Toshiro tried to sit up but was still in a lot of pain from yesterday. "Umm Gin can you c-carry me I can't walk…" Toshiro was embarrassed. Gin smiled and picked Toshiro up bridal style and carried him to the kitchen where they ate breakfast.

_This deal doesn't seem so bad…he seems really nice._

**~A few weeks later~**

Toshiro had finally made enough money to pay for his grandmother's hospital bills. He remembered what Gin said. _"When you make enough money for you grandmother's hospital bills you can leave." _There was one thing that was holding Toshiro back he was in love with Gin.

Gin had done so much for him…he loved being his boyfriend and loved being with Gin.

Gin walked into his and Toshiro's bedroom where Toshiro was sitting on the bed and looked up at Gin and smiled. "Hey Shiro 'watcha 'thinkin 'bout?" "I remembered our deal." Gin's face seemed to drop and he looked sad. "I don't want to leave Gin because I-I love you and I want to stay with you." Gin's smiled one of his famous smiles that made Toshiro melt. "I love you too Shiro-chan and I'd be happy for you to stay with me." Toshiro smiled and jumped on Gin and kissed him passionately. Gin kissed him back with the same amount of feeling.

That lead to another round of sex where Toshiro wouldn't be able to walk again.

In the end Toshiro paid for all his grandmother's hospital bills and she went to live back in there apartment with Toshiro monitoring her and visiting often. Toshiro went back to school and became a professional photographer. He took pictures of Gin and his grandmother as practice. He was very successful. Gin wrote a book about him and Toshiro and how happy they were.

~**Epilogue~**

That night Toshiro just came home from a photo shoot. He was tired and ready to relax.

"Hey babe how was the photo shoot?" Gin asked as he put his book down on the nightstand next to the bed.

"It went really well. They were strangely cooperative and down to earth for a bunch of famous people."

Gin chuckled. "Well never judge a book by its cover Shiro-chan."

Toshiro smirked. "An author would be the one to say that."

Gin chuckled again. "You must be tired let me help you relax." Gin smirked.

Toshiro smirked back. "You better make it worth my while."

"You've got yourself a deal."

The night was soon filled with moans of pleasure, lust, and love.

**Well give lots of comments please! I worked hard and concentrated. So please do NOT give any rude comments. Comments of encouragement and comments to make we write even better and maybe a few ideas I still have writers block. **

**Gin: I liked this story…Shiro was so cute.**

**Shiro: Shut up…why the hell did you make we so…sweet?**

**Me: Cuz I wanted to dammit now deal with it! Besides I like you like this! I also like you naughty!**

**Gin: Me too!**

**Me&Gin: *Glomps Shiro***

**Shiro: Ahhhh!**


End file.
